


for the darkness, she will come (oh and you will have nowhere left to run)

by cheschi



Series: the boy king and the bird queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), peter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, More drabbles, Wendy has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi
Summary: "I'm doing what I've always done," she says. And it is what she's always been doing. Adding kindness to Neverland's cruel beauty.Perhaps in a sick, twisted way—in the only way the island knows how to show affection—this is how it is crowning Wendy.or, Peter wakes up one night and everything is different.





	

Peter jolts awake in his bed, nestled in a mass of dried leaves and padded pelts. There is something different about the island tonight.

The air is colder, wetter, and crackling with something he cannot identify.

A chill slips through the window and down his spine. Starlight shines through the acorn windows in the Lost Boys' den, and he slips out as quietly as he kills.

The moon is full tonight but the clouds above swirl around it cautiously, almost guarding it. Rain washes down on the island softly at first but gradually pounds down faster and stronger when he steps outside.

In the middle of everything is Neverland's bird. _Wendy_.

The night illuminates her as she stands barefoot on the wet ground and her ivory nightgown shines white against the dark of night. She stands taller when she sees him, tilts her chin up, and with a start, he swears he cannot see the whites of her eyes.

He takes a step forward.

She holds her hand out.

The rain stops midair for a second before abruptly solidifying into snowflakes. The white crystals hit the ground with quiet grace, one after the other, and Neverland witnesses its first snow.

Peter's eyes widen in surprise. Wendy has seen his eyes widen in glee, in shock, but never in surprise. Nothing should be able to happen without him feeling it or having an inkling of prediction.

He grits the words out, " _How_."

"I'm doing what I've always done," she says. And it is what she's always been doing. Adding kindness to Neverland's cruel beauty.

Perhaps in a sick, twisted way—in the only way the island knows how to show affection—this is how it is crowning Wendy.

He flexes his hand, resisting the pull of her own brand of magic but the snow continues to fall and Wendy just looks at him, almost pityingly.

"Oh, Peter," she shakes her head and he growls. "Perhaps the island is growing tired of you."

 


End file.
